This invention generally relates to a semi-automatic fuse and cap insertion device that allows efficient installation of a fuse and fuse cap in a fuse block. The device allows straight-line hand movement to rotate the fuse and cap, thereby avoiding a repetitious twisting movement of the hand and wrist which is less efficient and causes fatigue.